Queen of hearts, Queen of diamonds
by princexxx
Summary: In the game of love there is no gender, there is only new possibilities and a new chapter in life -changed the title-
1. Chapter 1

--hi helloo this is my first fanfic...really. my very very first!! story...soo please be gentle :))))

hahahahhaha--sorry for all the wrong grammar--i just wrote this coz it keeps bugging me!!

disclaimer: im one of those who do not i repeat do not owned mai-hime(boo hoo)uhuhu^_^..i did owned it i would make a lot of shiznat series muhahahah--cough--

When I was 7 years old I believed in fairy tales. Every night my grandmother would tucked me in my bed and she will tell stories about a princess being taken by an evil wizard and force her to marry him, and that a knight with a shining armor would save the princess and lived happily every after. As hearing such stories I also dreamed of meeting or having a knight, a handsome knight, that would save me from evil beings and lived happily ever after like any fairy tales would end. Such stories give me a sense of hope from my already planned life. Up until know I still do believed in fairy tales whether or not it exist.

My life has been dictated by my father, being the only heir to the Fujino Corporation, which is the second largest corporation in all of Japan. And so I was raised to be the best, to be the perfect lady and student, and most importantly to be a perfect wife to the person to whom I've been engaged long before I was born. I haven't met my fiancés in person but I do receive some small gifts from him. The reason that I can't meet him in person because he is studying in abroad and has a lot of things needed him to attend to. His family owned the first largest Corporation in Japan, and perhaps the second largest corporation around the world, thus making his family the perfect partner in our business.

I'm here in room being taught by my history tutor listening to whatever things that she might say. I don't really care about the history of the ancient Egypt and that I'm bored to death but I don't have a choice but to out up with it. I have to keep all my will power just to maintain this fake smile that is plastered in my face.

As I maintain this façade my mind went to la la land and began to daydream about a knight rescuing me from this torture.

"Ms. Fujino?" asked by my ever so boring tutor which snapped me out of my dreamland and annoyed me

"Yes, professor" I answered trying to hide the annoyed tone of my voice which eventually gone unnoticed.

"Are you ok? You looked a little tired" asked by professor

"Ara... I'm perfectly fine Professor nothing to worry about.. "_I'm glad you noticed Mrs. bored me to death. _I answered with the most sincere tone I can muster.

"If you say so….umm..What part did we stop?" she asked

"Ara... I do believe we stopped at the part about early Egyptians building of monumental pyramids, temples, and obelisks"I answered

"Oh! Right" she answered while she continue to discussed

_Why do I even have to learn all this foolish stuff anyway? Its not that I would become the queen of Egypt_ I asked myself

_--Sigh-- how long do I have to keep on doing this? _I tried to ask myself really

_Why is my life so well planned and boring? Oh I wish my knight would come and take me soon before I rot in this caged._

_-------------------------------------------------_

When I was 6 years old I used to love fairy tales that involves a princess and a prince living happily ever after. My parents would tell me that there is always a happy ending in every story. But that all changed when that-----------------------------------------------------------

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Omake:-(i just wanna try :))))))

Natsuki: oi shizuru

.Shizuru: yes natsuki?

Natsuki: -pissed- what's wrong with your hands?

Shizuru:-thinking pose- ara..what does natsuki mean??

Natsuki:-pissed-you know what I mean shizuru….

Shizuru: -playing stupid- ara?....

Natsuki:-pissed- SHIZURU!!....your hands are in the wrong place!!!.....

Shizuru: ara…whats wrong with my hands natsuki??-grope grope-

Natsuki: -blushing and pissed-don't ara ara me…your hands are groping my damn breast!!!!

Shizuru: -smirking-ara ara so it seems…what does natsuki want me to do then?

Natsuki: would you mind stop groping me!!.....people are staring at us-blushing hard while trying to push shizuru away-

Shizuru: ikezu!! Natsuki..-covering her face with her hands-… I was just trying to..sniff..to..sniff..help keep nastukis breast warm ..sniff..

Natsuki:-panicking-shi..shizuru..stop crying .p please.!!... c..can grope ..breast i..if..you want…to..too..so please stop crying your making a commotion here.

Shizuru: -smiling without a trace of sadness-really natsuki I can grope your breast?..

Natsuki: w..what?!?...you tricked me again!!!-Blushing-

shizuru: fufufuf…..-gropes some more-

natsuki: Sh..SHIZURU PEOPLE ARE WATCHING DAMN IT!!!!!!!-blushing really hard AND TRYING TO COVER HER FACE—

people/passer by: -sweat drops-whisper….. whisper

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

xxxx: -sigh- i hope i can finish this story-sips tea-

shizuru:-appears out of nowhere-ara..xxx-san can you share some of your tea?

xxx:-stared at shizuru-where the heck did you come from?!?!?!

shizuru:ara..ara...i dont know what you mean xxx-san

xxx:0_o--never mind ..here -gives shizuru some tea-

shizuru:-accepts the tea and drinks it- ahhh....

xxx:o_0why are u here and where's your puppy ?-sips tea again-

natsuki:-appears out of non where-Hey!!...im not a puppy..why do people keep telling me that im a puppy?..are u all blind im a wolf damn it not some sissy puppy!!-pissed-

xxx:-startled by the appearance of natsuki and spills her tea-what the fuck !! it's hot...can you people stop appearing and leave me and my tea alone!!!-grumbles while wipping the spilled tea--

shizuru:-pounces on natsuki-ara natsuki!!.....my cute puppy!!-hugs natsuki-

natsuki:-annoyed-are u deaf shizuru i said im not some sissy puppy am a wolf!!

shizuru:ara ...i know your a puppy natsuki!!

natsuki:-sigh-i give up......................oi........oi..........shizuru!!?

shizuru:''"

natsuki:-blushing-s-stop that!!..Oi!!

---cuts the scene--

xxx:-covers eyes and ears-ahh..*pant*..lalalala im not hearing things..lalala...ahh tea..i cant hear some panting and some moaning...la......-thinks ...lala....lalaa....


	2. Chapter 2

The murder of my parents that night keeps playing on my head. Why would someone want to kill my parents so bad... is it because my parents own such a business such power?... if they want to get the money so badly why don't they just ask and leave my family alone.. and because of those filthy bastards I'm all alone here in this big mansion, it won't be the same as before no stories no laughter's and no more happy endings for me.

After my parent's death my life instantly changes, I was taken cared by my grandmother, saeko kuga, who is the current president of the kuga corporation which specialized in technology and scientific break true but we also specialized in business more like matter . I was force to take the title of the "heir" to the kuga corp.; I have no choice since my father was supposedly the next president/heir after my grandma retires. At age 7 was home tutored by different kinds of professor, they taught me college algebra instead of simple mathematics like addition, subtraction, and division. They taught me advance English instead of the simple noun, verbs and pronouns. They thought me advance chemistry, physics, philosophy, biology and many more lessons that college students had instead of lessons for kids my age. At my age I should be playing instead of debating and discussing business matter. My grandma raised me more of a boy than of a girl, I have no choice she is the only family I have and I don't want to disappoint my parents.

My grandma told me about my fiancé, the heir of the Fujino corp. she said that I should give my fiancé some gifts so show that I am a gentleman err I mean a gentlewoman or that to prove that I'm a loving fiancé, she said that my fiancé is the most beautiful being she ever saw, but I don't really care about my fiancé that much my grandmother just wants me to have someone who will help me in my career and in my life, the person who will be in their in times of hardship. My fiancé will be the source of my happiness in life, but its too late for that my faith in such things as love and happiness has long died along with my parents. I just don't believe in happy endings anymore those things just happens in fairy tales.

Here I am today at age 16 at my office at the branch of kuga corp. in New York, I'm working late today as usual, on some proposal of the genetic team about the project that deals with scientific technology that will help couples who cant produce or bare child . When suddenly my cell phone…..

…_ringing….ringing…._

I took my cell phone and the caller indicates that it's my grandma calling

"kuga here. What is it grandmother?"_ wonder what granny wants with me in the middle of the night_

"oh nat-kun you can call me saeko mama…well any way I never thought you'd be wide awake in the middle of the night?..working hard eh?" grandma answered in a cherry tone.

_Ok…why is granny using her cherry kind of tone?...she only use this tone whenever she is happy about the reports I send her about the improvements of the kuga corp brach in New York….and whenever she talks about….no way. Does she wants me to!!!…_

"Saeko mama, might I ask why you called?" I tried to sound calm….

"Ever so straight forward Nat-kun ok I want you to go back here in Japan. I think you are ready in becoming the president of the kuga corp. main branch …..And I also think this is the right time to finally meet your fiancé ne?"

_I knew it. But there is no choice after all I know that this day would come sooner or later…. But oh hey I got to meet Duran anyway. I wonder how that puppy is doing... _

"Yes grandmother I understand. I will be there after a week I need to discuss and finalize something's before I leave…will that be ok? " I answered my grandmother

"Oh! That would be great Nat-kun it will give me time to tell the Fujino's about your arrival… And Nat-kun you will surely love your fiancé!! goodnight" the last part my granny almost shout it with excitement.

_I wouldn't count on that grandma…_i answered her in my mind

"I am looking forward in meeting her Saeko mama and good day to you there" I tried to sound interested and excited.

"See you later next week Nat-kun" and the line went dead…..

I putdown my cell phone and thought about my fiancé

…_I wonder if my fiancé knows that I'm a her not a he..Hahaha…maybe grandma already told my fiancé about it..-sigh-…. I wonder what she looks like… grandma never even send a picture or describe her..well…I will soon meet her in person anyway…back to work there will be a lot of things to do…_as i finish my thoughts I continue my work before my grandmother interrupted me……

_I finally got to meet my fiancé in person..yey..i wonder what kind of person he is? Will he be like a knight in one of the fairy tales I've read? I hope he will be just like my dream knight...fufufu_


	3. Chapter 3

Note: im sorry if its short im having a hard time writing please understand..hope you like it....im still having a hard time naming my story..you can suggeest titles if you want to i would apreciate it...^_^

authors note:..if anyone is kind enough please help me check my grammar....i really need it :)

A certain chestnut haired maiden was sleeping peacefully, and was enjoying her dream when suddenly….

OI! SHIZURU-O-J-O-U-S-A-MA!! Shouted by a certain maid while preparing some clothing for her dear mistress

"..Ara…Haruka-san good morning to you too. Lively as ever I see" shizuru replied while still rubbing her sleepy eyes.

"Tss..Just wake up already shizuru-ojousama. Your father wishes to see you. so get dressed"

"ara?.. What does father want from me so early in the morning?." surprised by her father's sudden call...

"I don't know.. Maybe he wants you stop from consuming too much of your green tea" haruka answered smirking and while preparing her mistress bath

"Ara…haruka-san I'm impressed that you have mastered your mouth or rather your speech from not committing any wrong pronunciation today……." Shizuru countered smirking widely but hid it from haruka.

"grr..shut up already and wash your self quickly geezz.. your not a baby anymore you know" grumbles haruka while blushing pushing shizuru towards the bathroom.

"Hai-hai" cheerfully answered Shizuru_.......hmm... i wonder what father wants now??...i hope its good-sigh-_.._ i was having such a wonder dream too--sigh---_....shizuru quickly went to her bathroom and wash herself up.

----------------------------------------------------------

kuga corporation, New York branch----

natsuki's office

"Kuga-san thank you for approving our idea."

"No i should be the one who should thank you Sugiura-san and Sagisawa-san. Your idea gives hope to couples who have difficulty having children"Sugiura-san and Sagisawa-san were a little suprise by thier boss was noticed by Natsuki.._Woah i never thought that Kuga Natsuki would care about other people!?!?...maybe those rumors about Kuga Natsuki being an Ice princess/prince and cold hearted were lies??....._Sugiura-san and Sagisawa-san thought at the same time

"and this will also help the Kuga crop" ._.what's with them being suprised about when i told them that i care??_.._._ _don't tell me that they.._.natsuki thought then answered in a business like tone to hide her annoyed tone while sipping some green tea.(i just want natsuki to drink tea other than shizuru huhuh uhuh u)

"We will do our best Kuga-san. we will not dissappoint you" Sagisawa said "You can count on us Nat-chan!!" Suguira almost shouted

"Midori." Sagisawa glared at Suguira saying -this-is-our-boss-stupid-dont-mess-us-up and poked saguira in the right rib using her elbow.

"ooff...sheesh yohko....i'm sorry about that na-Kuga-san" Midori apologized while rubbing her right rib.

"It's ok Suguira-san, Sagisawa-san. You may leave and start the project. dont worry about the equipment i have already aproved of it"

"Will be leavning now Kuga-san. And thank you again" Yohko bowed and head off to leave the room while grabing Midori. When she reached the door she turned around which suprised Natsuki and said "And Kuga-san congratulations" then quickly left the room.

_congratulations??...for what???.....ohh.. right... i'll be the new president of the Kuga Corporation in Japan...and i'll be meeting my fiance...sigh...only three more days and i would be in Japan...and finally meet her...Shizuru Fujino..hmmm..... i hope she wouldn't be suprise....wait why do i care again??...but when ever i say her name my chest hurts....mmaybe i should go see a doctor when i arrived in japan...maybe the stress is getting to me..yes maybe thats it..stresss...._Natsuki was snapped out of her inner conflict when someone knocked.

"Come in"..i_ better work fast if i dont want grandma to kill me when i dont finish and finalized this work papers by tomorrow..she really gets pissed when i arrived late(meaning by going to japan)  
_

--------------------------------

Back in Japan...Fujino Mansion,...

knock knock

"Come in Shizuru dear" Akihito Fujino answered, seated in very big Chair much like for a king..(hahahaha.....i just got lazy describing things gomen)

"You wish to see me father?"

"please have a seat shizu-chan...." Akihito motioned her daughter to sit while Shizuru obediently followed

"......."

"what does father want from me?..or do you have something to tell me Father??" shizuru was getting nervous but as ever she hide it with her famous facade.._dont tell me i have to attend more flower arranging lessons and more lessons??....grr_

as if Akito have read shizuru's thoughts "ahh..shizu-chan i called you here because of a good news not some more lessons mind you" shizuru was suprised by her father's answer. Her father is the only one who can see through her facade..

Akahito just chuckled seeing his daughters reaction

"Ara..what good news?" shizuru was curious

"shizu-chan your going to meet your fiance next week." Akahito told shizuru while smiling

"ara?" shizuru's heart was beating very fast... _ara??...calm down shizuru_.

"Saeko-san called me 3 days ago and told me that she thinks its the time that you and Natsuki-kun finally meet" Akahito cheerfuly answered

_ara..i got to finally meet my fiance after 15 years....ok calm down shizuru control yourself..breath in breath out...think of tea...._shizuru tried to calme herself and not squeel like an excited school girl..

"isn't it great Shizu-chan you will finally meet natsuki-kun " her father sounded like squeeling.....(weird hahahaha...A)

"Na-tsu-ki ?" shizuru repeated...........

"Oh..right you dont know her name yet her name is Natsuki Kuga, age 16 she's only a year older than you".......(i wanted natsuki to older than shizuru for a change even for a year:)))

.._she?...father need to rest a little all the stress and work is getting his head a little saying natsuki is a she is natsuki was hear he would feel offended...sigh ...father should watch for his health.._

while shizuru was busy with her thoughts her father's cell phone rang...

"excuse me shizu-chan" Akahito answered his phone. shizuru only smiled.

"Fujino here..........what?...ok.....i'll be there..bye" Akahito placed his phone to its place and faced shizuru

"sorry dear i need to go. i need to take care some business as usual you know me and i think i would be out for days." Akahito went to her daughter and hug shizuru

"yes father i understand" shizuru can only smile and hugs back

"..my baby girl is finally getting married.." akahito released her daugther. and they walked towards akahito's study room door

"ara papa im not yet getting married i haven't seen my fiance yet" shizuru giggled by his father's word

"oh right not yet" akahito smiled hearing his daughter saying the word papa..i_ts been a long time since i've heard those word_

"ara papa should hurry up. we dont want to be late dont we?" shizuru happily smile, not the one's that she uses all day but a real one.

"hai-hai." akahito opened the door and the father and daugther went down stair to and went outside where a car was waiting

"be safe papa" shizuru tried to hide her sadness with a smile

"i will shizu-chan"akahito waved and his daughter while walking towards the waiting car and went inside, when suddenly he opened the cars window and told shizuru

"oh and shizu-chan you will love your fiance, she might be a little cold sometime but she is a good person" and with that her father close again the window and the car left...leaving shizuru confused by her fathers words..

_ara-ara father should definetly take a vacation..._shizuru giggled and went inside the mansion.

_natsuki kuga..hmmm..interesting...finally i got to know someting about him..does he looks like a feminine type of guy for father to always mistakenly called him a she?.. i hope father could at least give me a picture...i wonder..all this thinking makes me thirsty and all, better make some nice green tea..._shizuru asked one of the maid to make her some tea which to be delivered at the green house. a place where she always drinks her tea.

as she went to the green house and waited for her precious tea _shizuru started to_ think again about her fiance..

_Natsuki kuga....hmmmm....N-A-T-S-U-K-I...such a nice name but it sounds like a girls name..hmmm..maybe he is a feminine type of guy..well i dont mind that at all....having a feminine type of guy as a knight would be fine...ahh.i will finally meet you Natsuki kuga......fu fu fu for 15 years ive finally got to see you.............._again shizuru was snapped out of her thoughts when the maid or rather haruka delivered her tea

"Oi..green tea attic. here's your _tea_.and why are you smilling about? " haruka asked while placing the tray of tea and sweets at the table.

"ara haruka san its addict not attic" shizuru answered happily

"THAT'S WHAT I SAID!! " haruka shouted and annoyed by her mistress words.

"if you say so haruka" shizuru took her tea and drink it not minding a very annoyed maid or rather friend.

"anyway why were you smilling just now?"

"ara its because im meeting my fiance next week" shizuru answered haruka

"oh..good for you then..finally you get to meet him in person...." haruka answered while eating some sweets

"indeed"...........

.....a moment of silence....^_^

"soo?..."started huraka, not quite used about the silence "hmm?" "what's his name?" curiously asked haruka

"his name is natsuki kuga" shizuru answered, smiling when she

"his name sounds feminine dont you think."

"ara ..how observant of you haruka. so far you've impressed me for the 2nd time this morning " teased shizuru

"shut up!!" haruka answered while blushing "i'm being serious here shizuru ojousama" now a very pissed looking haruka continued

"so it seems" answered by shizuru smirking by the reaction she got from her friend which of course she hid it by sipping more tea.

"well any way... your fiance natsuki was it?.." "hai" "by the sound of it he sounds like a feminine type of guy and maybe his a sissy?" huraka joked and took some more sweets.(poor sweets^_^)

"that's the same thing i was thinking about haruka san. and also father keeps calling him she..but i dont think how do you put it?" "you mean sissy?" haruka answered

"yes that word... because he is the heir to Kuga corporation remember and we all know tha, that kind of responsibility takes alot of courage and brains haruka-san " shizuru continued. and finished her tea...."well anyway i dont better hurry it up your flower arranging lesson is today remember??" haruka started cleaning..

"ara your right haruka san." shizuru got up from her place and walked towards the mansion. and while walking her brain keep on repeating the word natsuki

_....natsuki...NATSUKI...N-A-T-S-U-K-I...Na-tsu-ki.. fufufu i think i could get used to that name_ shizuru giggled to herself..

------------------somewhere in New York-----------Natsuki's office-----------

"a-achoo!!" _what the hell??!!,,i feel like someone is calling me all over again...  
_

"are you alright ?" asked by a worried looking secretary

"Yes I'm to worry about." natsuki replied while hiding her blushing faced with a cold tone. that gives shiver to her secretary.

"I understand"

a moment of silence

"so is this all the papers?" natsuki asked breaking the silence

"Yes that is all." replied by a nervous looking secretary.

"Good....saya?" natsuki asked more like a command

"Yes " replied by a still looking secretary

"Thank you and you may leave" natsuki looked at her side. her tone was a little colder but it showed a little kindess.

Saya was suprised by her boss statement and smiled_...._ "Thank you Ms. Kuga and congratulations" she blushed a little and left the natsuki alone...

_...i never thought that i would finish this sooner...after 3 days i would be in japan i got to finally meet shizuru, duran grandma and most of all i could finally visit her...._natsuki stood and looked at the window of her office which you can see the busy street of new york. natsuki raised her right hand and looked at the two rings in her finger, the one with a crimson colored jem the other an emerald colored jem, and kissed it saying mom and dad...

_-------------------------------------_

_thats all for today hope you like it _


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the late updateJ))….I ve been very busy with school related workJ

Clarification: in the first chapter shizuru would be 6 and natsuki would be 7. So this means that natsuki is older that shizuru ok?…sorry for the errors. J

Disclaimer: I don't own mai-hime if I do then I would be rich by now and it all contains shiznat hahahahahaT_T

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Natsuki arrived at the blue wolf (which they own)hotel and was greeted by her grandmother.

"nat-kun. Nice to see you! Im glad that you arrived safely"saeko gave natsuki a bear hug, which natsuki timidly accepted.

"and im glad to see you again saeko-mama."natsuki answered while placing a kiss on saeko's hand.

"kyaa…nat-kun you look like your grandfather when he was courting me."saeko-mama trying to hide her already flushed face. "and you look good on that business suit, ah I never thought that my nat-kun would look so hot and handsome" saeko giggle, giving natsuki a very red face. "I wonder what would other people think about you especially your cute fiance at the party tonight" saeko winked

"seako-mama! Please, stop with the teasing. And what do mean by party? And tonight? " natsuki asked while trying to control her already red face. _Sheesh.. Im glad that we are the only one's around here or else people will know that kuga natsuki is easily affected by _such tease..and whats with the party??? ------Sigh_--I already miss my mayo. _

Saeko was delighted by the reaction she receives from her grand daughter. _Oh nat-kun you should really stay on that color..I hope you will always look cute and I hope that you would change that cold interior around you…this marriage will surely change your lifestyle fufufufu..im looking forward for your reaction..fufufu tonight …_.saeko thought and was smirking but she quickly hid it from natsuki.

"Yes. Their would be a party at our mansion nat-kun to announce your take over of the kuga corp. and to officially announce your engagement with the sole heir of the Fujino Corp " saeko happily replied.

_Right the engagement thing….I have no choice to this, seeing saeko-mama happy is all worth it.. Mom and dad I will make you proud.…but I hope this would be a right choice…oh right I have to visit them.._natsuki thought. _But I wonder what she looks like? Better not dwell on it._

"I understand saeko-mama. But I would like to go visit mom and dad. Before I prepare myself for the party" natsuki said.

"I understand nat-kun. You can go now if you want too. Oh and don't worry about the party and what you would wear. I already prepared something for you. …" saeko said happily.

"thank you saeko-mama and I look forward to that" natsuki said.

Ring--ring---

"oh excuse me nat-kun."saeko flipped her phone and answered it.

After a minute talking, saeko faced natsuki.

"nat-kun I have to go, and prepare for the party tonight and some papers "saeko kissed natsuki's cheek this time, making natsuki sighed for relief." see you their ok?" and saeko left.

"sigh-.. Better buy some flowers for mom and dad"natsuki said to one in particular.

I skipped the part where natsuki visits her parent grave..let us go to the better part

**Kuga's mansion**

The mansion was covered with beautiful lights and decorations, and people are dressed in a medieval clothings. (huhuu tired of describing things sowwie T_T)

Powerfull people are seen entering the grand mansion. Inside the grand mansion people looked dashing on their medieval clothings, that if you would enter you would feel like you are in a different time and some looked out of place.

But the most dashing of them all is none other than Natsuki, which looked like a prince with her gothic ensemble coat, the coat has been accented with gold and blue trim, while twelve hand made frogs adorn the front. And her long navy blue hair tied in a pony tail. People gathered around her, men and women alike, all having an adoration for this prince. Which bothered natsuki, but never showed it. _God what is wrong with this people?. Asking stupid questions. Like how old are you? You looked like your father….and I don't know why this people keep on looking at me like I'm some kind of meat?…I cant give them my I promised saeko-mama not too..sigh… _natsuki thought while answering some random questions.

From across the room saeko-mama was smiling to herself. _Fufufufufu I knew it, natsuki looked handsome with that outfit I picked fufufufu and people are gathering around her like she's some kind of fresh meat fufufufufufu…now._.saeko looked at her watch_. Hmmm i think its time for shizu-chan to arrived… I wonder if the kimono I gave her will su_-saeko was cut off from her thoughts when she spotted a certain brunette walking towards her. Wearing a white furisode(a type of kimono worn for young or unmarried women) with sakura patterns.

_Omg.. Shizu-chan looked cute and hot she reminds me of a doll _saeko thought.

_Oh my I feel like im out of place here…I'm the only one wearing a kimono…fufufu..im like a neddle in a hay stack.._shizuru thought while walking towards saeko, who was staring at her_. people are staring at me like im a lost kid… kuga-sama sure knows how to stand out amongst the crowd._

"Kuga-sama good evening to you" shizuru greeted and bowed her head.

"shizu-chan good evening to you too. How do you like my gift? And don't be too formal you can call me saeko-mama after all we are going to be a family soon" saeko said giving shizuru a wink which made shizuru giggle.

"ara if that is your wish 'saeko-mama.'….and I like your gift, it really helped me stand out amongst the crowd" shizuru said while giggling.

"I'm glad that you liked the gift…fufufufu…I chose that outfit so that natsuki can easily spot you" saeko said while smirking.

"ara is that so?..fufufufu..then thank you saeko-mama….so where is natsuki?"shizuru said hiding her excitement.

"don't worry shizu-chan you will meet her later… after I announce some I will make it quick." then her secretary went to her and whispered something. "oh? Ok…shizu-chan excuse me. It is time for me to greet the guest formally and for you to meet nat-kun" saeko left shizuru and went to a stage which caught the attention of her guests…

"good evening to every one and thank you for coming here tonight to celebrate the safety arrival of my grand child natsuki and for her to take my post as the head of kuga corp " saeko called natsuki to come to the stage. As natsuki was approaching the said stage shizuru was looking at her.

_Ara-ara… so this is my fiance….he looks just like a prince in the storybook…such a lovely hair.._shizuru thought.

Natsuki now is on the stage." good evening to you all and let me personally thank you all for coming here tonight" natsuki looked around ,making sure she got all their attention. While looking around she spotted a girl with crimson eyes wearing a kimono. Are they real?… her eyes matches her kimono. Natsuki was unaware that she was staring at shizuru and saeko noticed it, _fufufufu I knew it, fufufufufu… shizu-chan stands out from the crowd_. Saeko giggled which she quickly hid but natsuki heard it snapping her from her trance.

_What's so funny?… did she notice me staring to that girl?….and why is it that I natsuki stared at a girl? I never stare or care to appreciate what others have… But those red eyes….it makes me feel s--- _

Saeko snapped natsuki again from her thoughts

"ladies and gentle men, this celebration is not only for the purpose of my dear Nat-kun but also for the announcement of her engagement with the sole heir of Fujino corp., Fujino Shizuru" saeko said. "shizu-chan please come up to the stage" shizuru was nervous, but not only her, natsuki was also nervous about meeting her fiance for the first time.

_This is it shizuru… your dream is coming true…finally meeting your fiance face to face…..breath in breath out.._shizuru was trying her best to stay calm and is trying to hide her nervousness. On the other side of thoughts. _Natsuki kuga you can do this… meeting your fiance is easy as signing a contracts and reading proposal by hundreds of small companies ,yes easy as tha_t… natsuki hid all this nervousness by a cold look and releasing a breath she never thought that she have kept.

Natsuki and shizuru are now facing each other, looking each others features care fully.

_This girl!! She is my fiancé?…those eyes.. They looked beautiful up-close…shizuru_…..natsuki though.

_His eyes are emerald green….so mysterious and lonely…natsuki…shizuru thought_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Ok that is all for now..!!! _


	5. Chapter 5

**"UNKNOWN"**

**CHAPTER 5- SAEKO MAMA THE JOKER NATSUKI THE HEART-BREAKER-**

_" The scariest bitch I know is the one who calmly drinks tea"-Nao_

After the party, Natsuki and Shizuru were now getting to know each other. They started going out and have little chat about random things.

That made Saeko mama happy and of course this wouldn't happen if she didn't black mail Natsuki on confiscating her Ducati bikes and her mayo bottle collection which Natsuki love so dearly.

_'Honestly where did she get that kind of addiction?' saeko mama would rub her aching head._

Through simple dates Shizuru has learned a lot of things about Natsuki. Like how Shizuru learned that Natsuki has a weird habit of putting mayonnaise in every dish, which she finds it disgusting but of course she would simply, smile. How she learned that Natsuki is so into bikes, guns and dogs and how Natsuki's features if looked closely, has this feminine like features, which she find it cute and adorable. Just like any other girl Shizuru , who didn't know the real gender of her fiancé, can't help but fall in love with Natsuki. In fact Shizuru can't stop talking about Natsuki that when she and Haruka would have their daily conversation, Haruka would use her mp3 or anything that won't contain the name natsuki and pretend to listen.

_'love...' Haruka would growl_.

As for Natsuki she has somehow liked the idea of meeting up with Shizuru, though she may not show it. She learned how Shizuru liked drinking tea like herself but a little too, that she would call it Shizuru's addiction, how Shizuru was fascinated on fairy tales and true love. Natsuki also learned that Shizuru, though she may appear all mature and lady like, has this childish part of her.

Shizuru for her was like a 'friend' to her. Her very first friend to say the least. Natsuki isn't a fan of sharing her time to people and talk random things. She's just not into that kind of stuff. If you want to talk, make sure it's full of sense and not crap but she could make an exception. For Shizuru, Natsuki can lend her ears.

* * *

"Ne Natsuki-kun did you confessed to Shizuru-chan?" Saeko mama said in a childlike voice while lying on a couch.

"About what?" replied Natsuki as she shuffled some documents and at the same time typing on her laptop.

_'So the project that Midori proposed is progressing well_. 'She thought. '_Wonderful.'_

"You know about you being a girl and so" the shuffling sound stopped that made Saeko mama looked at Natsuki's direction. There was a long pause before Saeko mama asked again "well?"

"Nope" she replied sounding like she didn't care at all and the paper shuffling sound resumed.

"Oh…Is that so" Saeko mama continued to looked at Natsuki. Sensing that someone is looking, Natsuki looked at the source of the feeling.

"What?" she asked not sounding too alarmed but instead of giving an answer Saeko mama just gazed at her with a straight face.

"What?"

"…"

Natsuki took a deep breath.

_'Clearly she knows that I can't read minds.'_

"Why haven't you told Shizuru about you being a girl" surprised Natsuki stood up and went to Saeko.

"She doesn't know that I'm a girl?" the thought of Shizuru not knowing her fiance's gender made Natsuki laugh. _'That would be stupid. Even for Shizuru'_

"I think so because her father kept telling me how Shizuru kept saying that you're a he and not a she " Saeko smirked.

"Well is that even a problem?" Natsuki raised an eyebrow

"I could just tell her about me being a girl and there won't be a problem" She took her cell phone called Shizuru but saeko stopped her "WAIT! You can't do that all of a sudden you know"

"Why?" Natsuki was getting annoyed.

"tsk tsk tsk tsk Natsuki –kun " Saeko mama stood up and points a finger at Natsuki. " You can't just say to your- would- be- wife' Hey Shizuru I'm not a guy as you would assume! I am a girl! Surprise!" this made Natsuki look at Saeko mama with a very confused face .

"So? It's not like the world would end the other day. I don't have time for this stupid argument" Saeko mama sighed.

"Natsuki, you would break Shizuru's heart" that made Natsuki's heart sting a little bit but ignored it.

"She can get over it after were married. Or if not then I won't mind withdrawing the marriage proposal of the Fujino. Its not like we need them and it's not like I need someone to help me around. I much prefer having no one than marrying a sensitive and dim-witted girl" her voice sounded arrogant that made Saeko mama gloomy.

Her only granddaughter has completely changed after the death of her parents. She wasn't the cute and playful child she used to know. '_Maybe I went too far in training her to act manly_' she thought _'I only did that so she can stand the harsh reality of our world'_

_'What about my feelings?'_

Natsuki sighed" and besides if Shizuru only cared about my gender and she is only in love with the thought of me being a guy then that's not love at all" said Natsuki. Her eyes showed sadness and disappointed but only for a millisecond that Saeko mama failed to see.

"Saeko mama if you don't mind I have work to do" she pointed at the mountain load of paper works.

Natsuki turned around but was called by Saeko mama.

"WAIT!" Natsuki stopped and turned around. "What?"

" If you cancel the marriage and if you hurt Shizuru-chan then you won't be the next head of the kuga corp.!" Natsuki almost tripped when she heard what Saeko mama said.

Youthful and cold emerald orbs stared at mature yet childish one "Please don't joke around"

Saeko mama just huffed "I am not joking Natsuki Kuga"

Again youthful and cold emerald orbs stared hard at mature yet childish one.

_'Nobody cares'_ Natsuki thought crossly.

"Fine by me then" this time Saeko mama almost lost her balance the stubbornness of Natsuki showing." You can do as you may"

"Fine?" _I blame my genes for her stubbornness_…

Natsuki straighten herself up and went to her desk." You can strip me off with the right to take over the KUGA corp I could manage on my on" Natsuki said in a threatening tone.

"Are you threatening me?" Saeko mama was now mad well more like hurt on how her only grand child would reply to her.

Seeing that Saeko mama was about to cry and it would cause such trouble to her, Natsuki groaned and said

"I apologize, Saeko mama. I promise I would inform Shizuru in a 'nice' way that the fact that her fiancé is a SHE and clearly not a HE" Saeko beamed by what she heard from Natsuki.

"Really?"

"Really" replied Natsuki.

"I hope so because you and Shizuru would make a fine couple" Natsuki sarcastically laughed which Saeko missed. 'Right'

Natsuki looked at her watch " Saeko mama don't you have a meeting with the Kanzaki group this afternoon?"

"Good lord I almost forgot" and with that Saeko mama left leaving Natsuki at peace.

"Finally" She stood up and stared at the blue sky through the huge window of her office.

"What a joke" She smirked "as if I'd be all nice to Shizuru." Her eyes gleamed.

"She needs to wake up the hard way. The way I did" Something inside her, especially her vital organ that provides continuous flow of blood, was stirring her up in a way that started to trouble her. _'I should lessen my intake of tea' _was the last thought of Natsuki as she proceeds to do her work that needs her attention.

* * *

**SORRY FOR THE LATE LATE LATE LATE LATE LATE LATE LATE LATE LATE UPDATE!**

**AND THANK YOU FOR THE PATIENCE AND THE WAIT:p SORRY UHHH*KNEELS***

**SPARE ME OH GREAT READERS:p**

**I KNOW I NEED TO IMPROVE MY GRAMMAR**

**(IF MY ENGLISH TEACHER WOULD LEARN THAT I SUCK AT THIS SHE WILL KILL ME):)))**

DISCLAIMER: i dontownmai-himebutiwishidid.

**OMAKE:**

**Nao: why is it always Shiznat?**

**Princexxx: cuz they're such a cute couple and and they're so perfect for each other..**

**Nao: O_! that is so fucked up!**

**Princexxx: HUh? :|...got something better than shiznat?**

**Nao: hell yeah! how about Nao the incredible..or wait wait roNao and juritsu( I love to add a dash of k-on )... or how about-**

**Shizuru: ara how about if Nao and I?-stared at Nao seductively but at the sametime dangerously**

**Nao:-ah*sweats drop***

**Shizuru: ara perhaps Nao wants to have my Natsuki?* leans her head on her voulge* hmmm?**

**Nao:NOOO! nonononononononono! you and Mutty make a cute and perfect couple..*smiles awkwardly***

**Princexxx: Ha!*points at Nao* who's the fucked up now, Nao? hahaha**

**Shizuru: Ara ara Author san sure is having fun.*glared dangerously***

**Princexxx: haha...ha... **

**Shizuru: Why dont you go back and update this story sooner and the other ne?*smiles at princexxx***

**Princexxx: O_O...oookk...*nervous***

...


	6. Chapter 6

"**UNKNOWN"**

**don't own Mai-hime. happy? **

**CHAPTER 6-JUST THIS ONCE-**

"_You could be the one even if it's temporary. So would you be the one?"_

People where everywhere. The married people were having fun playing with their love ones, the young couples were having quality time with each other, pampering one another like it was their last and the younger people, which are the children were playing, chasing one another like cats and dogs and the sun was making a certain young woman, who had cancelled her meetings because a certain fiancé begged her to and a grandma who reminded her about a certain promise they had regarding a certain topic, grumpy and sweaty.

'_this could also be the right time to tell her everything. No one can bother us from her'_

You might be wondering to where this certain young woman is. This certain young woman was is in a park. To be exact Natsuki was sitting on a bench waiting for Shizuru, who was currently buying an ice cream.

Shizuru was enthusiastic on having the chance to buy on her own without her father's guards freaking out the ice cream man and just be one of those people living a simple life.

'_This is what made me cancel my meetings?'_ Natsuki thought as she wiped her sweaty forehead. _'Just so she could buy an ice cream ?'_ She sighed. Natsuki wasn't a fan of going out and have fun.

Natsuki observed her surroundings and noted that people were wasting precious time loafing around instead of working. Then she glanced at a group of children, playing on the park's swing. Laughing. Reminiscing the past where her mother and father would play with her, where she could smile freely. She frowned for remembering a bitter sweet memory.

"Natsuki" a familiar voice made Natsuki to leave from her reverie. Shizuru was done buying, and now she was standing in front of Natsuki with one ice cream at her right hand.

Natsuki wondered and asked Shizuru "Shizuru may I ask why did you just buy one ice cream?" Natsuki didn't like to admit it but she was in the mood to eat something cold and refreshing. Something like a mayo flavored ice cream if possible.

Shizuru giggled and looked away from Natsuki, a blush on her face.

Shizuru took a sit beside Natsuki and said "Ara Natsuki I read this cute novel (manga) and there was this part where two people were sharing one ice cream and I just want to try it out with you." Natsuki laughed softly, causing Shizuru to pout and turned a little bit redder.

'_This part of shizuru is cute' _Natsuki thought as she wiped a lone sweat travelling on her forehead.

"Shizuru you shou-" she was cut of when a soft fabric was drying her sweat forehead. The fabric carried a scent of green tea leaves which reminded her of Shizuru. She glanced at Shizuru who was smiling at her.

"There all better" Shizuru put her handkerchief away in her purse and licked the ice cream.

"Th-thank you" Natsuki cursed that she stuttered and just looked away from Shizuru, fearing that Shizuru would see her blushing.

Shizuru on the other hand was happy and was squealing inside.

"Natsuki should really go out more often" she said and then licked her ice cream." Being stuffed in that air conditioned office of yours all day isn't healthy you know. " She offered the ice cream to Natsuki, encouraging her to take a taste of the mint flavored ice cream.

Natsuki looked at the ice cream that shizuru was offering her then she looked at Shizuru, who was smiling so sweetly to her, begging her to lick the ice cream. Leisurely and awkwardly Natsuki licked the ice cream, and was quick to do so. Not being used to this somewhat sweet and intimate attic to Shizuru Natsuki was fidgety.

'ara our very first kiss' Shizuru looked at the part where Natsuki licked ' well our very first indirect kiss' She licked the ice cream, slowly, as if savoring the sweetness of Natsuki's lips.

Those lips that she often dreamt about of tasting or touching one day.

"well it isn't good to stay outside either" natsuki took a moment to reply, by this time she was calm" the sun isn't as nice and friendly as it used to be" That made Shizuru giggle. Natsuki's forwardness and cute reaction would, without fail, make her laugh.

"I suppose your right" She again offered the ice cream to Natsuki, which Natsuki took and licked.

There was a moment of silence between the two. The faint laughter of children and people who were chatting at one another was the only sound. There wasn't an awkward atmosphere between them, just contentment and joy.

'_Cancelling all my meetings just for this wasn't a waste after all' _Natsuki thought as she secretly glanced at Shizuru who was finishing the ice cream up. _'I could get use to this' _then back to the watch some kid who was busy making a sand castle.

Shizuru watched Natsuki and leaned a little bit closer that only a small gap was between them. Mustering all the courage, shizuru leaned and closed the gap between her and Natsuki, placing her head at Natsuki's sturdy shoulder. It felt reassuring and safe, just having natsuki's shoulder, she felt Natsuki stiffen but it disappeared just before she could react. Then she grabbed Natsuki's arm, hugging it, pressing herself and felt the muscle flex. She noted in her head that Natsuki must have worked in the gym from time to time, but it wasn't that buffed, not at all, Natsuki's body was balanced. Not too buffed but just right.

After that she tangled her hand with Natsuki. It felt so right.

So perfect.

While Shizuru was having fun, Natsuki was having a hard time to move but rather she doesn't know what to do in this kind of situation. This was all new to her.

'_What now? I can't feel my arm._' Natsuki battled with her thoughts, if she moved Shizuru might get hurt but is she doesn't she'd lost her arm_. 'Wait I don't like how soft and warm Shizuru's breast is!'_

"You know Natsuki" Shizuru's soft and alluring voice made Natsuki forgot her aching arm " It has always been my dream to go to this park without any bodyguards, to buy ice cream without scaring the ice cream man, having a nice moment sitting on the bench with the person I love and just be myself with my prince" Natsuki frowned but hid it.

'_I wonder if you could say that after I tell you the truth about me being a girl' _having a same sex marriage wasn't really a problem to Natsuki, to Saeko-mama and even to Shizuru's father. Not even a problem to the business industry, because this way you could ensure the family's business is in a safe hand, but not all people agrees to this idea. And in terms to having children it all leads to having a sperm donor or an egg donor.

"Shizuru" Shizuru pulled herself away from Natsuki, to give all her attention. The face Shizuru was making was like an innocent child. Her eyes were filled with such happiness and some unexplainable emotions. Good emotions, that Natsuki lost the audacity to voice out the words she wanted to say. "Would you like to spend the time with me, exploring the park?" Natsuki quickly stood and reached out her hand for Shizuru, like a prince that she was. Shizuru smiled and grabbed Natsuki's eager hand. And bowed like a princess.

" Ara it would be my outmost pleasure" Shizuru smiled.

'_I'll tell you some other time Shizuru'_ they started walking. The sun wasn't there to bother them anymore, thanks to the clouds. The wind kissed Natsuki's face. It was refreshing. _'I'll let you live with your dream a little longer, before it turns into a nightmare'_ she squeezed Shizuru's hand.

'_For now and just this once will I be your prince in your fairy tale'_

_Because not all fairy tale would end happily ever after._

* * *

_ The day before natsuki and Shizuru had a date in the park_

"Good morning kuga-san" A man with black hair that has shade of gray due to old age greeted Saeko mama with a smile.

"Good morning to you to kanzaki" even after all these years he still had his undying shiney smile. Saeko mama greeted in a business like tone" I presume we didn't have this meeting just so you could flash me with your smile and greet me a good morning. Tell me what do you want?" The Saeko-mama in front of Kanzaki isn' the usual happy and gullible person that most people would see and know. Saeko-mama changes when she's dealing with the business people or if she hates the person like Kanzaki for example.

"Sharp as ever now are we saeko-chan" He grinned, flashing again one of his blinding smile.

"Don't call me saeko with a chan Kanzaki. We are in a business meeting not some reunion." She retorted, rather rudely but she doesn't care if you're talking with the person name Kaito Kanzaki.

"As you wish" He ignored her rudeness and anger "I purposely called a meeting between our companies because I want you to hand over the daughter of Fujino" he said smugly.

Saeko couldn't understand how this guy talks like she was nothing and act as if his boss_. Arrogant as ever. _

"Don't make me laugh Kanzaki. Shizuru had been agreed to wed my granddaughter. It has been decided long before your family had the first step to wealth and how dare you to ask such a ridiculous idea." Seako glared at Kanzaki. The true Kuga death glare. That made kanzaki gulped and shake a little but of course he'd hid it from Saeko. To avoid embarrassment.

"Careful with the words Kuga-san" He composed himself and was glaring at Saeko, trying to beat the woman's glare but Saeko mama didn't waver "Just because you're richer and owns half the stock in the market doesn't mean you can act all cocky." His voice was bitter.

"I'm not the one who demands a request like your some big hot shot." Saeko quickly retorted, rolling her eyes"and shizuru is not some kind of material for us to hand over"

Kaito scratched his right cheek as he was smirking "How about we let shizuru decide" looking at Saeko with the most challenging look he can muster which to Saeko mama looked stupid and annoying " My grandson and your grand daughter"

"If you're up to your humiliation fine with me but I warn you Shizuru has already fallen head over heals over my Natsuki and vice versa" She sighed and how stupid she was agreeing to meet up with the guy she'd hate to see.

'_How should I know that he'd be acting like a proud fool?'_

"But that won't always be the case. I hear that Shizuru doesn't even know the true gender of your grand daughter. Being too delusional that she is a he" That made Saeko mama to strengthen up. how Saeko mama wished shed throw the guy out.

"Love doesn't necessarily involve around gender."Saeko mama is a believer that love isn't about gender and what society dictates, its all about the mutual feelings between two person loving truthfully.

"Not all people have the same principle as you have Kuga-san."

"Well my Natsuki is a gentleman I mean a gentlewoman and I bet your grandson won't be as near as my granddaughter" Saeko mama said defensively. The guy was being such a prick.

"Careful My grandson is good; too good I tell you when it comes to catching a girl like Shizuru."

Saeko mama wanted to laugh by Kaito's statement but decided not to and instead said in a mocking tone "Sound like a player to me."

"Will see who'd laugh when Shizuru decides" He narrowed his eyes.

"Did you ever consider that Fujino won't like this?"

Kaito smugly replied, his voice was seeping with confidence" I've already informed him and he agreed"

"He what?" Saeko mama slammed the table.

Surprised by Saeko's sudden reaction "You can call him if you want to" he manage to reply without faltering.

* * *

Saeko mama dialed a familiar number.

"Tell me your joking Fuji cause I am and by no means in a mood to joke" now she was irritated by his son's best friend.

"I know you're mad and perhaps you'd wish to strangle me right now but please Kuga-sama listen to what I have to say" his voice shaking, adjusting his necktie.

"I hope it's something good and reasonable" Her voice was stern and dangerous "A very reasonable explanation."

"Thank you" He sighed again and carefully said " I agreed to kanzaki because I want to make sure that Natsuki is really the right one for my only daughter. You know how protective I am with her and as a father I have to ensure that the person she's going to spend her life with is worth of my daughter's time and affection. I have faith in Natsuki. I can see that she'd do anything to make my shizuru happy. Thought my only problem is if my Shizuru is as open minded as I am, and if the love that she has for Natsuki isn't about her physical features or the reason for her to love Natsuki because she is her fiancée. This is also a test for my Shizuru not just for Natsuki. Do you want me to repeat my very long reason? " making a little joke, hoping and just hoping that Saeko mama won't throw the phone.

"I completely understand you but why to the Kanzaki's? You know they're not that likeable" Saeko mama just want to split herself up into two. Of all people why must be connected to the Kanzaki.

"I know Kuga-san but it's just a chance that while I was thinking of ways on how to test the love my daughter has for Natsuki, he called me and offered this deal." He tried to sound cute to lessen the raging fire inside Saeko-mama.

"Wow!" Saeko mama exclaimed, hitting herself on the wall "I'm completely blown away by your sudden decision. You know that right?"

"I can imagine"

"And if everything turns out wrong fuji" she shouted. "I'll surely spank you and shred you to pieces and turn them into dog food" that send some Shriver down Daisuke Fujino's spine.

"Trust me on this Kuga-san" rubbing his hurting ear "And don't you want to have a little spice on Natsuki's life? Because I want some spice on my daughter's love life. I mean think about it, this could be the chance were in Natsuki would be put up to a challenge that doesn't involve with money, business and paper work"

"You have a point but I won't stop the idea of shredding you into pieces when this turns out the opposite" that calmed down Saeko-mama a little bit. Her veins were twitching none stop.

"I know. I'd be praying and hoping that, it won't happen to me. I'd like to see my grandchildren grow." He heard a growl from the other line "Grandchildren in terms of Natsuki and Shizuru, being together" he quickly added, emphasizing the words Natsuki and Shizuru.

"Good. Pray and hope that you're right because I mean what I said about turning you into dog food" That was the last thing that Daisuke Fujino heard from Saeko mama before the line went dead.

* * *

Author's note**: Fuji**-short cut for Fujino(You know how Saeko-mama likes to shorten Names for her convenience.) and obviously reito would play a part in this story. You'd also notice I like putting reito as the bad guy in my stories (like my other story), because for me, his the right guy for the part. I just couldn't imagine takeda, tate, or Nao as the bad guy/girl. **sorry for the grammar and the likes,**

Takeda: I bet you just don't want me in any of your story.

Oh please takeda shut up and where'd you come from?. I don't remember putting you here? And you're right I don't want you in my story and I'm sorry for that

Takeda: It's all good. As long as kaichou won't hunt me down.

You bet! Now run along. Do a less irritating thing or swing some stick or something.

Takeda: Gosh do you have to say the word irritating.?

Please? Before I put a scene where crocs eat you

Taked: runs like a wild man.

**please do share your thoughts regarding this chapter. because i find this chapter too sweet and i am NOT use to writing sweet and cliche scene...if doesn't look like sweet and cliche to you then hahahaha sorry i am so not used to writing i better stop her.**

**please inform me any confusing situation or scene or part or gah! tell me what part is you!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

_"A perfect man is not guaranteed straight"_

Reito kanzaki.

A gentleman of the 21st century.

He's handsome, charming, kind, a ladies man, and smart, rich and has this brilliant smile. He's only the heir to the Kanzaki corp, the third most influential family next to the Fujino and Kuga. Graduated with top honors, he's good at sports and pretty much popular. You can actually compare him to a 3 in 1 coffee. A complete package but Reito Kanzaki isn't as perfect as what his grandfather and the person who admires him thinks that he is. We all know no one is perfect. Everyone has its own secret.

Reito Kanzaki is gay and no one knows about it.

* * *

'_Never look a man by his face and by the __way he dress but by his heart'_

A man was staring intently to a gorgeous dress. Staring intently, as if he was stripping a woman but in this case he was stripping a mannequin. His eyes were sparkling with interest and envy.

'_The design looks cute…' _He imagined himself wearing the dress.

Everyone who saw him was blushing and whispering to one another. Saying how such a gorgeous man like him was doing at store for girls; some thought that he was there because he wants to give his girlfriend a gift or some short.

He didn't mind the stares that he was getting. He was busy analyzing the dress design and he was used to it. Who could not get used to a life wherein you have to deal with different people and let them fall from your very own charm like trap.

"Ah excuse me sir" Reito re focused his attention when a little when a soft voice called him. "I've noticed for the past 3 days that you've been looking at our display with the outmost interest, and that particular dress that your are looking is a fine piece for your girlfriend I would bet" The woman said cheerfully. "Perhaps coming inside the store would give you a better look on what we have and not just gawk on the display" she continued.

Reito looked at the woman, unsure on what to do or what to say. "Thank you for the offer but I must refuse" he finally said. "I'd be late for my meeting maybe next time then" Reito said in a disappointed tone while looking at his watch then he quickly left not giving a chance for the woman to speak.

'_Tha-that was close… I couldn't resist when I see a cute dress…A girlfriend? More like I have tons of girl FRIENDS…'_Reito laughed as he walked towards his office.

"Good morning Kanzaki-sama"

"Ah good morning Mai-san" he smiled earnestly towards his secretary, who was the last person he'd greet since he arrived in his office. His secretary blushed for only an instant and then shook her head. Reminding herself that this guy in front of her is her boss and not that type of guy she can have.

Reito sited himself on his huge office chair.

"kanzaki-sama your grandfather called for you to meet with him after your meeting. He has something to talk to you" Reito looked at his secretary with his usual smile making Mai to squirm from her place.

"Thank you about that Mai-san you may go" He clasped his hands together._ 'My senses are telling me that grandfather is up to no good'_

"Mai-san" Mai stopped from her tracks

"Is there something you need Kanzaki-sama" she asked.

"Your shoe matches your dress perfectly" Mai blushed "That is all" she bowed and quickly left from Reito's office not wanting to embarrass herself.

'_The rumors are true that Reito Kanzaki is a big flirt__ and sweet'_ Mai composed herself and went to her table.

On Reito's side, he was smiling and then frowned a little. He was known to be a total flirt and tad sweet to every lady. Commenting them about their clothes, shoes, make-up, perfume, earrings and necklaces, you name it. That's why girls flock to him because he wasn't the normal guy that would only look at them lustfully. Unknown to them Reito only commented them because he just find their clothes and accessories appealing not because he was flirting or merely trying to get their attention, which was unwanted. He was only sweet because that's just how he was raised by his parents.

* * *

**Kuga Mansion**

Saeko mama was stomping when she arrived at her mansion. She was so mad that she was giving everyone a deadly glare and ignored every good day and welcome home's from her servants.

'_Stupid Fuji for being overly protective__ father and damn Kanzaki for being a total jerk and a total freak'' _she growled as she thought of what just happened.

She only calmed down a little when she heard Natsuki's voice.

"Saeko-mama I'm home" Natsuki called out as she gave out to some random maid her briefcase, who was blushing.

Saeko-mama wasted no time and ran towards Natsuki "NAATSUKI—KUUN" Natsuki wasn't quick to dodge Saeko-mama's hug and so she got caught.

"Wha-what is it Seako-mama?" Natsuki asked baffled by her grandma's action. Normally Saeko-mama only cries when Natsuki would refuse to have a date with Shizuru and refuse to call her _Saeko-mama._

"You-you see I just wanted to tell you that no matter what. Don't let go of Shizuru" Saeko-mama buried herself unto Natsuki's chest, crying.

Natsuki had this confused look on her face and only raised an eyebrow "Uh Saeko-mama wh-" She wasn't able to finish her sentence because Saeko mama shook her like she was a piece of cardboard.

"Just-just promise me that Natsuki-kun, promise me" Saeko-mama said looking at Natsuki with this teary up eyes, pleading. Natsuki unruffled herself from the shake that saeko-mama did to her.

"Ok I promise" she replied. "Now would you tell me what's happening?" She asked Saeko-mama.

Saeko-mama stiffen '_i can't tell Natsuki about the deal, she'd definitely get mad' _

Natsuki was waiting patiently "Well?"

Seako-mama was sweating and scratched her head " I just want you to be careful"

"I don't believe you" Natsuki crossed her arms and eyed Seako mama, looking unconvinced.

Saeko-mama smiled "Believe me dear" she waved her hands comically" Anyway how was your date with Shizuru-chan?" she asked trying to change the topic.

Natsuki only sighed knowing very well that she wasn't getting anything from her stubborn grandmother " It was fine"

"Good good" Seako mama smiled " Keep that up and everything would be alright" she muttered the last part.

Natsuki only nodded and went to her room.

_'I just don't understand grandmothers'_

* * *

**Kanzaki Office**

"Grandfather don't you think this is suicide?" Reito asked as he looked at Shizuru's photo in a bored way then he placed it down and looked at his grandfather oddly.

Kaito Kanzaki brushed his mustache " I think its brilliant!" he exclaimed." If you woo Fujino's daughter then we could finally beat that Kuga"

'_That again'_

"Grandfather please" Reito sighed again and crossed his legs.

Kaito looked at Reito seriously " Reito" he called in an angry tone "I asked you because I believe that you won't fail me" Reito's lips formed in a thin line.

Kaito then threw another folder at Reito." That's the picture of your rival" A serious looking blunette was in the picture but it was rather beautiful considering the seriousness.

"That is Natsuki Kuga the fiancée of Shizuru" Reito studied Natsuki and suddenly felt like his heart was about to burst out, killing him, but ignored it.

'_What ...a lovely guy' _his eyes narrowed in surprise' _Good thing people can't read minds' _he looked at his grandfather who was waiting for his repsond or reaction.

"That is a face of a Kuga. A face that we Kanzaki's should crush" Kaito suddenly burst out." Can't you feel your blood boiling by looking at that picture?" Reito again rolled his eyes.

"Yes I can feel my blood boiling" He answered just so he could appease his grandfather. In fact it wasn't his blood that was boiling it was his heart that was making him feel all hot.

'_Those green eyes are just so intriguing' _he studied Natsuki, just the way he looked at the dress. Admiring every inch and curves.'_Bishounen... his a bishounen type of a guy..'_He smiled interestingly. '_I'd like to meet up with him/_

"That person looks exactly like the cursed man that I loathe for years" Kaito said in an angry voice. You see Kaito has this little issue regarding with Natsuki's grandfather, Natsumi Kuga. Natsumi Kuga was always better than him thus having this hatred towards him. Also Kaito Kanzaki hated Natsuki Kuga for he took the woman of his dream, Saeko but that doesn't mean that he doesn't love his wife. "Even their names sounds the same" He growled as he continued.

_'Grandfather won't still accept the fact that Kuga's are always 2 steps a head'_ Reito rubbed his temple. Reito wasn't like his grandfather, he was not into who's richer or who's better. Being a businessman wasn't even his dream. He's just had to like the job so his grandfather won't get mad and cause him a heart attack. If he was in charge he'd be a fashion designer or he'd start his own beauty shop, but unfortunately he'd have to hide it until his ready.'_Only a few years I'd go outside from this closet'_

Reito stood up " I'll meet up with this Natsuki Kuga so as to better understand him and formulate a plan to out beat him" Reito said seriously just so he could lie from his grandfather. Honestly he just wants to know if Natsuki Kuga was impressive as what the photo has made him feel, he just wants to know whether if it was because of Photoshop or more.

Kaito beamed at Reito " Thats my boy. Go and show that Kuga who's the real man" He patted Reito happily.

Reito bowed and smiled at his grandfather '_Oh...i will show him what a real man I am.._His eyes sparkled.

* * *

**HELLO! THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS, THE ALERT AND THE FAVORITES! CONSIDERING THE FACT THAT MY STORIES ARE A SO SO STORY!:D**

**THANK YOU ALL READERS!**

**PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF THIS CHAPTER. **

**I KNOW IT'S SHORT BUT I STILL HOPE THAT YOU'D ENJOY THIS STORY.**

**AND APPARENTLY I MIGHT UPDATE THIS STORY LATE... I DON'T HAVE THIS INSPIRATION AND ALL:DD! FOR THIS STORY AND MY OTHER STORY"BEAUTY AND THE BEAST"...**

**:D AGAIN THANK YOU ALL!**


	8. Chapter 8

all the things she said are pieces of fucked up ideas.

All the things they said are pieces of right ideas.

all the things I said are the pieces of fucked up but right ideas. :P

(random author being random)

* * *

**CHAPTER 8**

"_Love is genderless"_

* * *

Love is such a funny word.

To a Shizuru Fujino, she had never felt so alive before. More than what her tea could make her feel. It's like the sound of birds chirping and the ocean breeze was all that Shizuru could hear. She was humming some random hymn and her eyes were glimmering with joy and her aura was shinning too bright that our dear Haruka seems to notice this oddness of her mistress. So she stopped her act in cleaning furniture's and went to where Shizuru is, who was happily reading a book.

"Hey." Shizuru looked at Haruka with the shiniest smile that Haruka's eyes felt like hurting" sorry to ask you this but did you had sex?" Haruka rubbed her eyes and Shizuru's perfect atmosphere changed drastically.

"Ara?" Shizuru composed herself as she felt like her jaw would kiss the ground.

"I said did you just had sex with Kuga-sama?" Sometimes Haruka can be such a mood spoiler.

"Haruka. How bold of you" Shizuru managed to tease at Haruka.

_I almost felt my mind drift into the forbidden side._ Shizuru, despite looking like a fragile and wimpy girl, Shizuru has this side of her that she never shows to anyone. Not even to her father. _There are times where in you have to hide your image for the greater good._

Slowly she closed her book and looked at Haruka" What might you say that Haruka?"

"well you look different" Haruka said in manner that made Shizuru laugh." By the way I'm not joking so what's so damn funny" Haruka scoffed and huffed like a lion ready to pounce.

Shizuru stood up " I don't really know myself my dear Haruka but" She stopped and stared at Haruka that made Haruka itch.

"But what?"

"But I feel all warm and happy inside and.. I just don't understand this feeling in me.." Haruka groaned at Shizuru." Am I in love?" shizuru pondered and went back to sitting.

"Duh...of course you are. You being all eager and all excited about your prince shitty ass charming crap. My gosh woman of the tea tribe. How could you ask now if _you are in love?_" Haruka exasperated and slapped herself.

" Well I was only going along with the flow about being all in love when in fact I-I don't even know what it really feels like" Shizuru replied." I mean sure I've been waiting for Natsuki and dreamt of having someone so special but when you're actually there everything seems so..different"

Haruka could only stare at Shizuru" Well one thing is for sure, you feel something for Kuga-sama or perhaps you don't actually feel anything for him" Haruka taunted.

"heavens no! I absolutely and positively treasure Natsuki much like how I treasure my father and mother well maybe in a different level" Shizuru quickly defended." My feelings for Natsuki is genuine" Shizuru smiled again and blinded Haruka.

Haruka rubbed her eyes" Well there you have it then. You are indeed in love with Kuga-sama"

"Ara. Thank you Haruka. I just hope that Natsuki does feel the same" Shizuru's eyes gleamed.

Haruka waved at Shizuru" Don't worry about it. What are friends are for?" Shizuru beamed at the last part."aside from using them as a stress reliever" haruka whispered

_You two might not know it but slowly you two are drifting to love._ Haruka thought...

"OK shizuru stop grinning like an idiot!" Haruka fumed.

" Ara but Haruka I am just happy that you consider me as a _friend"_ By that Haruka blushed.

_Stupid teasing genes!_

* * *

"what does a Kanzaki want from me?" Natsuki didn't bother to look at Reito and just continued to read the reports.

_so Ms. Sagisawa is pregnant.._Natsuki happily thought to herself.

Reito eyed Natsuki, and he was taken by Natsuki's cool and mysterious aura.

_truly a handsome guy_

"well?" Natsuki asked again.

Reito smiled.._I forgot about that part"_ Well I would like to invite you for a cup of coffee or tea perhaps?It's a rainy season and a good hot coffee would be nice"Natsuki had this skeptical look on her.

" A Kanzaki inviting me for a cup of coffee?" Natsuki dropped the papers as soon as she finished reading and analyzed the report that Midori made about giving birth." There must be a catch in this unusual event" Reito blushed at the intensity of Natsuki's gaze. Her mossy green irises glint.

"I am not my grandfather Kuga-san so rest assure that I am here because I want to have a chat with you like normal businessmen" Reito was nervous but smiled to hide his uneasiness and excitement.

Natsuki looked at Reito seriously. So serious that made Reito shiver and fidgeted in his place and his hands were sweaty and shaking.

_'No wonder the kuga-san is feared. The way she looks can ultimately freeze you'_

"Kanzaki." Reito smiled hearing his name." Let me just talk with my secretary and will have our coffee" Natsuki smiled and again Reito's heart skipped a beat.

"Thank you and please call me Reito"_ Next time I should really plan rather than let my eagerness take over my head._

Natsuki could only grin dashingly.

"Sure"

Reito felt like his heart was on rampage.

" and please call me Natsuki" Natsuki quickly added with a husky voice and that just decided Reito that he really need to get closer to Natsuki.

_Brother in arms as they would say..._

* * *

**Natsuki**

_what a strange guy...Inviting me for a coffee, for a moment I was thinking that he would brag about his family's money. I thought Kanzaki's are known to be a prideful bunch and they hated my family...strange indeed..._I wasn't able to finish my thoughts when I felt my phone ring. _unknown number?._

_"_Kuga here"

"Natsuki!" I knew that sweet voice and it was strange that my chest pounded with excitement.

"Shizuru?"

I heard her giggle "Ara? You knew?" strangely they kind of relaxes me.

"of course I would know it's you" Shizuru blushed but unfortunately Natsuki can't see such once in a life time event._" You're the only one who would greet me with such excitement "_ of course I won't tell her that. That would be so unlike me" Your voice is very distinct. I might know you even if there are other people talking simultaneously" I said in a matter of fact tone. It isn't that hard to distinguish Shizuru. Her kyoto accent and poise like way of talking sets her apart from the rest.

It took a while for Shizuru to reply so I asked " Is there something you need Shizuru?"

"I was wondering if, if Natsuki is free this afternoon?" Her eager voice echoed through the phone.

"Well Reito invited me for a cup of coffee" I tapped my chin"you know Reito kanzaki right?"

"yes" Shizuru quickly replied.

"oh! good then please do call if you have arrived so I could come and get you" Natsuki said.

"Hai!" was the cheerful reply of Shizuru.

* * *

**Fujino Mansion:**

"hmm I assume that you would be having a date with your Kuga-sama?" Haruka said as she was pretending to wipe out some dust, she just did that so Shizuru won't tease her as a lazy maid.

Shizuru nodded enthusiastically" but it won't be a date date, Natsuki would be having his friend Kanzaki Reito" Haruka stopped her worked when she heard the last part.

"Reito Kanzaki, as in the Reito Kanzaki, the heir to the that big corporation second to Kuga-sama's? You know the gay looking one" Shizuru giggled at the gay part. Harauka was looking hysterical why she talked.

"Ara, Haruka is so knowledgeable" Shizuru looked up to her dresses. "Do you think this would look good on me?"

"YES!" Haruka didn't even bother to look at the dress " Did you know that Reito is a chick magnet?"

"Ara I don't see the problem about that Haruka-chan, how about this dress?"

Haruka was still not looking at the dress that Shizuru showed and continued the topic about Reito "That's nice. But did you also know that Reito has this aura in him that attracts guys as well" That made Shizuru to look at ther strangely. That information was something Shizuru didn't like.

"Ara? What could Haruka-chan mean by that?"

Haruka sat on a chair and had this serious look on her" I don't know I just find him gay looking and he had this homosexual vibe in him you know" Haruka has this strong gay-dar in her, the fact that she also swing both ways. She can also sense that Natsuki isn't really a guy but she just kept quite. She wants Shizuru to find it out herself or that she just wants to know what Shizuru would do if she founds out that her fiance is a she. Haruka can't really tell whether Shizuru can swing both ways or not, that sometimes makes her frustrated.

"Haruka-chan should not judge other people by their appearance ne? Kanzaki seems to be a good boy"Shizuru was still unconvinced about Haruka's explanation." and the important fact about him is that his Natsuki's rival in the business industry, Natsuki's _friend,_ and not about him being gay. So could you please help me on what to wear" Haruka only sighed but none the less stood up and helped her mistress.

"I'm telling yah Shizuru, his fishy in a colorful way" Shizuru could only laugh at Haruka. Haruka won't still give up the topic about Reito.

* * *

_I can't believe that Natsuki..._Reito mentally giggled.. _Nat-su-ki..I can;t believe that Natsuki would be that gorgeous! I know his photo was..well perfect but in person his just... indescribable in a good way! _Reito was squealing mentally but in the outside he was merely smiling dashingly and every now and then people would look at him and comment how he was just a. CEO, Heir, Rich, gentleman, kind, and many more praising word people would tell about him but if one could actually read mind they would totally describe him differently, and thank heavens that isn't possible.

Reito was already waiting in the cafe, waiting for Natsuki who was still arranging something with her secretary but after 30 minutes of waiting Natsuki finally arrived that Reito was really avoiding to stutter. After Natsuki apologized they ordered something to drink and eat.

Reito ordered a decaffeinated coffee with a matching blue berry cheesecake and chocolate pound cake. He likes sweet. While Natsuki ordered a large peach flavored iced tea, a hot peppermint tea, two chicken panini and a new york style cheesecake.

"Natsuki-san is a heavy eater ne?" Reito was curious about Natsuki ordering for two.

"Oh that's for my Shizuru" Natsuki replied after she took a sip from her juice. Reito had this questioning look." I forgot to tell you that she's coming today if you don't mind" Natsuki took a bite from her panini that reito find it cute.

Reito smiled " Not a problem, I've always wanted to meet the Fujino Shizuru in person" _That's a shame... I thought I could get some alone time with Natsuki but his fiance has to come along... well not a problem I get to see my rival anyway._ Reito took his coffee and drank, just to hide how disappointed he was with the situation. It took 15 minutes before Shizuru arrived but within that 15 minutes Reito and Natsuki were talking from business to personal life. Reito learned some interesting stuff about Natsuki like his likes and dislikes. How his grandmother arranged his meeting with Shizuru and his life in the US. Natsuki also learned that Reito wasn't such a bad guy, clearly he was not like his egoistic grandfather. He was more of a gentle boy, almost like a feminine one.

If you were a stranger and see these people talking you would say _what good friends._ They acted as if they have known each other for a very long time, they were laughing and they were serious. They were becoming something more than just business rivals, they have become friends.

They only stopped talking when Natsuki felt her phone ring

"Excuse me for a minute Reito" Natsuki quickly then left and went outside the cafe, Reito knows that Shizuru had arrived.

_It was the best 15 minutes of my life._Reito thought as he took another sip. Then he saw that Natsuki was coming back and he wasn;t alone but none the less he smiled.

"Shizuru meet Reito, Reito meet my fiance Shizuru" Reito smiled cheerful and took details about Shizuru. He admits that Shizuru was a fine lady, beautiful, elegant, sexy, polite, fashionable and smart. He also admits that she was a perfect match for Natsuki.

_Her taste is quite good, _ Reito commented .

"Ara nice to meet you Kanzaki-san"Shizuru smiled earnestly and reached out her hand and Reito gladly accepts.

_Ara this person is quite a handsome fellow. _

"Nice to meet you too Fujino-san" Reito said politely and smiled . For a moment, just a moment, both figures felt an awkward and disturbing feeling when their hands met. Is as if they don't seem to fit or they felt like they would not seem to agree on anything.

After Natsuki had helped Shizuru to sit like a true gentlewoman that she was raised. She then informed Shizuru about the things she had learn about Reito and what have they talked about so far.

"Shizuru, did you know that Reito had been helping orphaned kids around the world, giving half the money he earns to the orphanage without telling people. That is what honor is about. No need to tell anyone about what you did. You just do what you need to do" Natsuki happily shared to Shizuru who only smiled

"Ara Kanzaki-san is a generous man" Shizuru manage to say.

"Not really generous, just trying to contribute to the society" Reito laughed." and please Natsuki, you're the one who made an effort to save homeless animals especially dogs" Reito winked at Natsuki who only laugh.

"I can't help but love dogs, they're loyal and endearing" Natsuki said the last word softly.

"You're a dog lover then" Reito teased.

Natsuki could only look away in embarrassment " I just love animals, while you on the other hand loves chillies" Natsuki said sarcastically but in a joking manner. She knew that Reito hated chillies.

Reito suddenly looked serious " Spicy food... are evil" he replied in a deadpan voice. Natsuki can;t help but laugh again at Reito. Reito also joined in the laughter. Shizuru only giggled because she didn't find it funny.

_So this is Kanzaki _Shizuru thought.._ I don't like how he gets to be so cozy with my Natsuki..and I didn;t know about that._

Natsuki took another bite from her panini and had crumbs on her lips which Shizuru enthusiastically wiped.

"Thanks love" Natsuki said and Shizuru could only blush in embarrassment.

_So this is Natsuki's soon to be wife. _Reito thought boredly. _I don't like how she gets so overly attached to Natsuki_

what a fate this would be. The meeting of future Mrs. Kuga and future Best friend of Natsuki.

Natsuki would be in a ride when this two smiling and masters of facade clash at each other.

One could only pray for Natsuki. One could only pray.

_"Play it right, play it cool, but please don't say it's game over"-RK_

* * *

that my friends is the end of chapter 8. and I know it;s short but chill out there's still more !... a little love and patience.

Not to worry my loves. not to worry. so review this chapter and my other fics and tell me what you think. that would really help a lot in my progress. you know since my muse fucking left me.

love and kisses


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9-Bermuda Triangle **

_"There is always a special place in my heart, my dear enemy"_

* * *

Reito and Natsuki had been spending a lot of time together talking about business related stuff and at times they talked about random topic from religion to food. Strangely, Natsuki found Reito comfortable and easy to get along with, she did not expect that she would befriend a Kanzaki none the less make it a close friend. Natsuki is actually slowly opening up to other people. Of course Shizuru would be the first.

Friend is a seldom thing for Natsuki. She rarely trust people, it takes time before she would actually trust someone but with Reito she can say she can trust him even though he's a Kanzaki. She had already realized that Reito is not an ordinary guy in a sense that he was not really a male.

Natsuki knew that Reito Kanzaki is gay and she doesn't find it weird or repulsive like most people would think and say.

She already has a vague idea that Reito Kanzaki doesn't seem to show this real self of his and Natsuki respects it and kept quite of it, not asking nor does she want to hint Reito that she knows.

_everyone has a secret to hide. _She thought so seriously that she had forgotten about the paper in her hand.

"Natsuki?" Shizuru called her and made her snapped out from her thoughts. Currently Natsuki and Shizuru were in the living room. Natsuki sitting on the left side of the couch and was reading some report, as usual while Shizuru was sitting on the opposite side, trying her best to draw Natsuki. It was just out of a whim that Shizuru decided to practice some art or just that she wanted to find an excuse to stare at Natsuki.

She was giggling at times at how Natsuki can be a great model for art students, she was still as a rock with the occasional smirking and raising of her right eyebrow. But one thing that made Shizuru to call out for Natsuki was that Natsuki had this intense look on her as if she was thinking something important and distant. Suddenly Shizuru felt like Natsuki was in a different world, A cold one. Well that is just a preface, Shizuru called Natsuki because she was bothered that Natsuki and the Kanzaki boy were always together for the past few days. At first Shizuru was happy that Natsuki seem to be more sociable but as time goes on she noticed the look that Reito would give when he sees Natsuki. Or some his simple gesture that he makes when they meet up. Most of the time Shizuru would tag along just so she could be with Natsuki and keep an eye on Reito, she can't help but feel insecure. It was strange for her to be feeling this way, why would she get insecure of Reito? It felt weird having to experience such emotion. Usually it was the other way around, people would be the one feeling all insecure and jealous not her. For her she was just different, petty emotions like that doesn't mean a thing or two for her but now it was different. It affected her in every way when things are connected to Natsuki. _surely this must be lov_e?. She asked. While else would she be bothered by a small matter.

"What is it Shizuru?"Now it was Shizuru's turn to be called. She stared at Natsuki, blinking twice then she smiled.

"ara?"

Natsuki positioned herself closer to Shizuru then touched her cheek. "Something wrong? You called me then got all quite" Natsuki's asked with concern.

Shizuru felt herself heating up, she can smell Natsuki, feel the heat from her body and most especially she can feel the gentle hand on her skin. Giving her goosebumps "Nothing. Everything's fine. I was just in deep thoughts, that's all"

"Are you sure?" Natsuki asked again, just to make sure.

Shizuru thought for a moment " Well I was wondering" Shizuru placed her pencil and sketch book down and placed her attention to Natsuki.

Shizuru had just thought of an interesting idea.

* * *

**Reito, Kanzaki**

I bet all of you have experience this part of your life when you would eagerly and impatiently wait for the person you like to reply or call for you. I bet you all did. You, just waiting for that single call or text, waiting like a dog. Eagerly coming up with a reply inside your head even though there's yet a reply. Yes, you just keep on waiting and waiting like that dog Hachiko but not a single text or call was given .Currently I am in that predicament, I waited for days for Natsuki to reply me or to at least call me. This made me feel like a teenager again, a teenager girl at that.

Is it love?

_I don't know if it's love, I cannot say it is. _ Love is too mainstream.

We usually hang out every week or whenever we are free, just hanging out, talking various things, relevant or just whacked ideas. Anything there is to be talked about. Surprisingly I am not a talkative person but with Natsuki I seem to be the person that never learns to shut up. But lately Natsuki has been busy. She always declines my invitation and whenever I try to visit her office she always leaves early and that made me so depress and lonely but I hide it very well. Don't want people to get the idea that I have feelings for the Kuga heir, my grandfather would die out of heart attack. Now back at the main subject.

I shifted myself to my formal sitting posture to a more comfortable one, thankfully the meeting was done and I am left with myself and my train of thoughts.

Is Natsuki trying to avoid me? Ridiculous. What had gotten me to think that Natsuki would intentionally avoid me? It must be something related to the word clingy and annoying...I thought for a few moments then it hit me. Fiance! In other terms Shizuru Fujino. That woman might look sweet but I can sense a dangerous aura in her. Like a snake ready to strike back at you where you least expected.

I grumbled, a habit that I've picked up from Natsuki though it is not as cute as what he makes.

This has got to stop, and I'm done waiting , so I planned to visit Natsuki uninvited. I need to know why she's been busy. I just hope it's not Shizuru or if it's her I'll just have to be more creative. I smiled deviously.

I pressed a red button " Mai-san, would there be any meeting for me to attend to? or any reports?" I said eagerly. Too eager but I didn't care.

I heard Mai frantically searching the papers. _such a good girl _"Kanzaki-san, there's no meeting left but there are some papers that your grandfather said that you should and without a fail see to it" Reito sighed tiredly.

_I don't know if grandfather is being lazy or he trust me too much that he gives me extra work. _I scratched my head.

"I see. Place them on my desk. I'll be leaving today. I have some urgent business that I need to attend" I was ready to leave when I suddenly remembered something" Oh and Mai-san Thank you" I added, with my usual sweet tone of voice. I bet Mai would be blushing right now, I heard her stutter.

Now that everything's done, I think I need to buy some cake to act as a decoy. I was utterly excited to see Natsuki again.

I have arrived at the Kuga mansion and I do comment how splendid and majestic it was, it was to be expected from a well known family. It was far more bigger than what I have expected and far more splendid that ours but admiring the house is not what I came here to do so I followed the maid. If the outside was impressive the inside of the mansion was even more impressive. It screamed extravagant and class. What I wanted to see more than anything else is Natsuki's face and her reaction when she sees me visiting.

I smiled like an idiot but of course I do not intend to let other ordinary people know, so I kept up my showbiz smile. And as usual they all fell for it. I can see the maids whispering and blushing.

I said hello to them and they would bow with respect, smile girlishly and secretly squeal. I have already memorized their reactions.

_Is being too sweet that important to girls?_ He smiled yet again as he was greeted by another maid.  
_not the time to think about Reito.._

I can feel my heart race and my hands yet again getting sweaty.

I squealed inside as the thought of seeing Natsuki but scold myself _"reito" _I silently muttered. I do need to control myself every now and then. I don't want them to know what I really feel, deep inside.

The maid pointed me to take a seat, we where in the parlor area"Please, wait for a moment Kanzaki-sama as I inform Kuga-sama and Fujino-sama of your visit" She smiled. I almost growled at the name Fujino. Really, that woman is onto something.

I can feel it.

Why else would she be here in the Kuga mansion? aside from being a fiance?

"Thank you" I replied, adding a dashing smile.

It only took 10 mins for Natsuki to arrive and I can tell he was in a hurry and has this surprise look on him.

I smiled seeing him and I bet it glowed. This smile is different and real.

"Good day Natsuki" I greeted him eagerly and enthusiastically. And gave him a high five.

"Reito, what are you doing here?" he said with his usual smile and adjusted his glasses. I did not know that he wears glasses and it looks good on him. It perfectly fits him. I secretly blush.

"Oh, I was just around the neighborhood and I thought that I should at least come and visit you."I lied."And I was worried that you didn't return my call" He sighed.

Natsuki took a seat in front of me, only a small coffee table in between of us." I'm sorry about that Reito, " I can see from his face that he was really sorry especially when his green eyes sparkles when the suns ray hit them and his ever beautiful long hair all tied up in a pony tail. And he looks so cute, I tried my best not to squeal and hug him immensely.

"It's fine but enough about that, here I brought your favorite cake" I took the cake, which I almost forgot.

I could see his eyes sparkling with excitement " Chocolate chip cake?" I nodded in agreement."Thank you, Reito. Would you like some juice or some tea?"I have observed that Natsuki likes sweets, preferable chocolates.

I chuckled" Watermelon juice would be nice, It's quite hot today"

"Yes it is quite hot" He agreed and called out a maid and I gave the cake to her which the maid quickly took.

We were quite for a while, only smiles on our faces, I had to break it unless I wanted to look like a total fool in front of Natsuki. I was gawking at him with an out most interest.

"What's with you, wearing some glasses today?" I inquired. Curious, Natsuki have a perfect vision. Nothing that she said about her having a problem with her eye sight. I should be the one who should complain whenever I see Shizuru.

"Oh this?" He pointed out the black rims " Shizuru gave it to me" I gave a confused look at him.

"For what?"

He chuckled " You see, Shizuru asked me to tutor her that's why I've been busy" he made a tired look.

"Oh? Tutor Shizuru?" I asked with interest to try to hide my annoyance. "why?" I sounded confused and with a tint of me being mad at his fiance.

"She asked for it. It was out of the blue that she wanted me to suddenly teach her. I said no but she insisted it"He said with a sigh"I taught her from language to arts and even judo, When Saeko mama heard of it she immediately agreed to it and was enthusiastic about it, so I was left with no choice but to teach the reason my busy schedule"

"Excuse me Kuga-sama and Kanzaki-sama, Your drinks and cake" A maid suddenly appeared. or that I was to engrossed on Natsuki that I did not hear her coming.

"thank you" we said both together. The maid was practically stuttering. I bet Natsuki's charm did the work, he usually have this sexy husky voice when he talks. I laughed.

"What's so funny?" Natsuki said as he took his juice and a slice of cake.

"Nothing. By the way, where is Shizuru?" I did not know why I have asked such a stupid question but I asked anyway.

"Shizuru's in the library. I was in a middle of teaching her physics when you suddenly arrive" He said with a devious smile on his face.

I arched an eyebrow " Physics? I hated that subject"that was the truth. I hated physics more than anything or maybe I just didn't like the subject simply because of the teacher that taught me when I was in high school. I could barely understand the subject and yet here comes the teacher who'd make it more harder to understand. It was a miracle for me why I even passed the subject but I did anyway. It must be because of my blood line as a Kanzaki.

He took a quick sip from her drink and a nice bite"oh she hates them too" he added with a wink.

_At least we got something in common. _

"I can feel her pain" Not that I even care

Before Natsuki can respond, there was the thing that I would not like to see for today

"Natsukii~" Shizuru was rushing in with papers on her hand."I have finally solved the problem.. really..It was easy, I was just too-" Shizuru stopped talking and looked at us, and there was sudden change in her expression from glad to surprise and when our eyes met there was this tint of hatred "ara. Kanzaki-san" She suddenly placed the papers down with poise. Shizuru is very classy and still refine even in a sudden shift of event. "Good day to you" She smiled as she greeted me

"Good day Shizuru-san" I greeted back with a smile. But I know between our smiles, there's a hidden poison in it.

"It's a pleasant surprise to have you here" She slowly took a sit beside Natsuki.

"I was just around the neighborhood and thought that I should come by. I was also intrigued as to what had made Natsuki busy, and now I know why" I said casually. Taking a sip from my watermelon juice.

"Ara? You even brought a cake like you really thought of coming here" Something in her tone made me almost spill the juice out of my mouth. This woman has already discovered my plan."Like you really wanted to see Natsuki so much ne?" She said it like a matter of fact when in truth she wanted me to feel embarrass in front of Natsuki, who by the way is still oblivious of our inner battle.

_This woman is a devil but two can play at this game. _

"Really? Is that so? That's a funny thought Shizuru-san"I looked at Natsuki and then backed at Shizuru" I was thinking that you'd horde Natsuki to the point that you'd distract him and make him your tutor. I did not know that you need tutoring?" Shizuru almost choked from her food but is such an expert at covering her actions that it made it look like she was savoring the cake. I was impress by her tricks.

Touche.

"Ara. Oh, I just thought Natsuki would be a perfect fit to be my teacher since Natsuki is very much capable of everything" She took Natsuki's hand and intertwined with hers and rested her head on Natsuki's shoulder. Natsuki would only smile and spoon feed Shizuru who giggled in respond. Then she would look at me with a triumphant smile.  
"Right Natsuki?"

I can almost feel my guts flipping from disgust. Surely this woman teaches Natsuki to do some public display of affection.

"I'm not really that great, is just so happens that I have a grandmother who's so persistent to help me gain various knowledge that in turn would help me in the future" Natsuki suddenly said with her usual husky voice ringing both me and Shizuru felt our ears tingling."And I don't mind sharing what I have learned" he suddenly smiled at Shizuru, and I saw her blush. Couldn't blame her for that.

"Ever the humble one Natsuki" I said jokingly " You look good with glasses" I added

"Shizuru said the same thing" Shizuru and I exchange glances, for a moment we agreed at something."but I don't see the point of wearing glasses when I don't have any problems with my eye sight" He sighed again."I was against it but Shizuru here is so persistent" Shizuru pouted at the word persistent and I could not help but grin deviously.

_Persistent is Shizuru's new name _I mentally thought while still looking at Shizuru.

"Hey would you like me to tutor Shizuru as well?" All of a sudden I blurted out such an amazing was I can be with Natsuki and annoy Shizuru off."I can teach her a few tricks" I intended to point out Shizuru as a pet." That way-"

"Ara. that won't be necessary. One teacher is enough for me" Shizuru interjected slightly slamming the table with her hand. With her trademark rejecting smile pointing at me. What a selfish woman, I noted."as I've said Natsuki is very much capable of everything" She said each word with emphasize which translated for me stop-pestering-us-you-idiot- or something along the line.

I felt myself smiling eerily at her, like my hand wanting to grab a hard and dangerous object and smash it all over her beautiful, fragile face. But of course I won't do that, that is not what I came here for, neither nor it fit to my constructed image as a gentleman. Besides, I don't want Natsuki to hold a grudge and hatred towards me. That will be the end of my, well, real self.

_To lose my cool over this woman is beyond_ _words _

I nod "I see, that's a shame " I tried my best to look disappointed, casting my eyes down." anyways, Natsuki are you busy next week?" Shizuru almost glared at me and I pretend that I didn't see. I;ve had enough of her. I just want Natsuki.

Natsuki tapped his chin before taking a bite "Shizuru can take a break"

"Natsuki must not worry, I enjoy every lessons" Shizuru retorted and then gave me a warning glance. I have to ill intentions to women in general but with Shizuru somehow my mind can get a little bit dark which is strange. I am not like that to anybody, I never get mad. I look at Natsuki, _Maybe this is love? you'd grow jealous and hatred in your heart._ I pondered for a moment. Natsuki casually smiled and brushed off a lone strand of hair away from his face. He somehow looked like a girl. He can be a girl and normally I am not attracted to the opposite sex but with Natsuki I can make an exception if Natsuki would someday turn into a girl. That way Shizuru can't have him. We'd make a great family.

_oh my... I think I really love Natsuki for me to think of having a I'd break my barrier.  
_

_"Anyway Natsuki..."  
_

* * *

**Fujino Shizuru**

With all horrid things in the world combine, Kanzaki Reito would be the top of the list. He's completely and absolutely making me growl with annoyance. I manage to snag Natsuki's attention by making her my tutor. _It took me a constant begging for father to let my real tutors to have their vacation. _Father was confused as to my sudden burst of idea but he gave way anyway since he trusted Natsuki's knowledge and skill to teach me.

Natsuki is a good teacher that he makes sure that I understand everything. It only shows just how brilliant he is. We'd make wonderful children.I blushed at the idea. _We'd be going as far as kissing and holding hands._ I looked at Natsuki's figure and wondered what it would look like without any clothes then I gasped. _I was getting out of hand and unlady like.._I've been having dirty thoughts about him, again.

I scolded myself for such thoughts. Anyway back to the main topic about my public enemy one. I looked at Reito who is happily conversing with my Natsuki. I sneered at him secretly. I can see him being way to casually to him. Just because he's Natsuki's friend doesn't mean he could come here uninvited. The nerve of this guy.

___"Anyway Natsuki..."_ said he with a sweet tone that I can't help but feel disgusted about_. For a guy, he's too sweet. Overly sweet and charming_. I noted as he was going on and on and on with topic that Natsuki would very much listen. I grumbled a bit but hid it by taking a sip of Natsuki's tea. Another indirect kiss. I cheered to myself. In truth, I've been doing the advancement, more sexual and romantic part. Natsuki's the passive, sweet, and take it slow type.

_I wonder what would Natsuki think on our wedding night. _I sighed silently. I don't want Natsuki to know and him.I again eyed Reito with anger for reason I can't really explain.

Suddenly, a solid realization came up. _I was angry to Reito because he's being too friendly to Natsuki, like a leech?...He's just being friendly right?...tsk..._I cannot help but be anxious around Kanzaki boy when he's at close proximity of my Natsuki. It's as if he would snag him up, but of course Natsuki wouldn't dare too. He is a boy after all.

I again observed him and Natsuki. They were having fun just talking. I couldn't butt in since I have no interest in whatsoever on their topic, business, sports and games. They could have at least talk about arts or anything that is suitable for my test. I sighed. They won't find my interest likable, clothes and tea especially Natsuki. although Natsuki likes to drink tea,he isn't much to talk about it. Sometimes, I feel like Natsuki is trying to tell me something but I do not know what it is. I simply cannot see it but I can surely feel like he's trying to tell me an obvious fact about him.

_I wanted to be the special person for him.._

* * *

**Natsuki Kuga**

"Shizuru?" I called out as I can't help but notice Shizuru had this dejected look on her and an occasion of glances towards Reito and on me. Lately, she has been always spacing out.

"Ara?" she quickly smiled and gave out her usual charming voice.

"Nothing" I quickly said adding a sad smile. I have no idea as to what am I going to say to her. I don't know why but I just have to stop her from looking at Reito so oddly. It's making my mind hurt.

Even if I kept on talking with Reito and it seems that my attention is on him, I always and without a fail have my attention to Shizuru. My eyes would start to follow her in every way and I don't do that kind of behavior. Never. Shizuru has her own ways of casting a spell like on me but I'd rather not admit that to her. I am still uncertain as to what she really feels about me or what I feel about her for that matter. Everything about romance and love are somethings in life that I am not familiar with._A piece of knowledge that I am afraid to learn about. _

I eyed Shizuru again, and back to Reito. It seems that Shizuru would give Reito a glance, one or two. I quietly groaned. This is strange but one thing is for sure. I hate seeing Shizuru giving Reito looks. Am I not her fiance?

After an hour Reito received an urgent call from his grandfather. He was reluctant but it seems that his grandfather was persistent and a demanding man that couldn't not wait and he has to leave.

I feel sorry for the guy, he's restrained and can't entirely move on his own especially with a family member as his grandfather.

"See you tom Natsuki?" Said Reito with a shout.

"Of course!" I waved at him and gave him a smile until he was out of sight.

Shizuru sighed suddenly.

I arched an eyebrow. Looking at her with curiosity. That sigh was different. Like she was disappointed or something. I cannot tell what it is that is bothering her. Why can't people just say what they ought to say in the first place? That would make things easier but then again I'd be a hypocrite if I won't let out this bothersome feeling inside my chest.

"Shizuru" I finally called out. " You can tell me what's been bothering you lately" she flinched and looked at me with her usual sweet smile.

"Natsuki, I'm alright. I just have a lot things in mind" she clasped her hands together. " Like studies, tea...uh.. _you"_ She said rather cutely with her eyes shifting from left to right.

_I don't know if she's doing this on purpose or when did she became so soft and fragile. _either way it's getting to me and without thinking I gave her a quick peck on the lips and it tasted sweet, must be because of the lip gloss or lipstick. Come to think of it, we still haven't done more aside from holding hands. This could be a step forward for us. We would be getting married soon, we should get used to these kind of physical display of affection. Unless of course she'd like it only with a boy once of course I revealed myself. _although there is nothing to reveal about.  
_

I studied her flushed and surprised face. I smirked at the result and casually walked away from her and off towards the library. " Shizuru"

"Ara?" she flinched and looked at me, still with flushed face.

" Shall we?"

It took Shizuru a moment of so to response and when she did she stuttered and almost stumbled while following me and I could not help but muffled out a laugh. _She's getting cuter and cuter. How strange. _My heart felt hot and spread through out my body. I almost gasp but manage to hide it from Shizuru, I glanced back at her just to make sure and sigh in relief that she was still in her own little world.

I placed a hand where my heart is. Took a deep breath and calmed myself. This is not something that happens to me . I bit my lips with an easiness. My stomach felt like a flowers are about to bloom._I better look this up in a_ book. The feeling was somehow familiar. I might have read it in a book but first of all I need to tutor Shizuru.

* * *

_" Slowly, you have worked your way in my heart" -N.K_

* * *

_HAPPY NEW YEAR GUYS. AND THANK YOU!HAVE A WONDERFUL YEAR ! I HOPE IT'S A GOOD ONE FOR ME AS WELL :))_


End file.
